customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Just Imagine (video) (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:11D4:A922:5A7:BCC9-20181206061827
=2006= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search This article is about the year 2006. For the Manfred Mann and Manfred Mann's Earth Band album, see 2006 (album). 2006 (MMVI) was a common year starting on Sunday of the Gregorian calendar, the 2006th year of theCommon Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 6th year of the 3rd millennium, the 6th year of the21st century, and the 7th year of the 2000s decade. 2006 was designated as: *International Year of Deserts and Desertification[1] *International Asperger's Year Contents *1Events *2Births *3Deaths *4Nobel Prizes *5New English words and terms *6See also *7References Eventshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=1 edit Januaryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=2 edit *January 1 – Russia cuts the shipment of natural gas to Ukraine over a price dispute.[2] *January 12 – A stampede during the Stoning of the Devil ritual on the last day at the Hajj in Mina, Saudi Arabia, kills at least 362 pilgrims.[3][4] *January 15 – NASA's Stardust mission successfully ends, the first to return dust from a comet.[5] *January 19 – NASA launches the first space mission to Pluto as a rocket hurls the New Horizons spacecraft on a nine-year journey.[6] *January 25 – The Walt Disney Company buys Pixar Animation Studios from Lucasfilm Ltd. for $7.4 billion and now Pixar is a subsidiary of Walt Disney Pictures. Februaryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=3 edit *February 3 – Egyptian passenger ferry, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MS_al-Salam_Boccaccio_98 MS al-Salam Boccaccio 98], sinks in the Red Sea off the coast of Saudi Arabia, killing over 1,000 people.[7] *February 10–26 – The 2006 Winter Olympics are held in Turin, Italy.[8] *February 17 – A massive mudslide occurs in Southern Leyte, Philippines killing an estimated 1,126 people.[9] Marchhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=4 edit *March 9 – NASA's Cassini–Huygens spacecraft discovers geysers of a liquid substance shooting from Saturn's moon Enceladus, signaling a possible presence of water.[10] *March 10 – NASA's Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter enters orbit around Mars.[11][12] *March 15 – The United Nations General Assembly votes overwhelmingly to establish the United Nations Human Rights Council.[13] *March 28 – A scramjet jet engine, HyShot III, designed to fly at seven times the speed of sound, is successfully tested atWoomera, South Australia.[14][15] Aprilhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=5 edit *April 11 **The European Space Agency's Venus Express spaceprobe enters Venus' orbit.[16] **President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad confirms that Iran has successfully produced a few grams of low-grade enriched uranium.[17][18] *April 20 – Iran announces a deal with Russia, involving a joint uranium enrichment firm on Russian soil;[19] nine days later Iran announces that it will not move all activity to Russia, thus leading to a de facto termination of the deal. Mayhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=6 edit *May 17 – The Human Genome Project publishes the last chromosome sequence, in Nature.[20] *May 27 – The 6.4 Mw Yogyakarta earthquake shakes central Java with an MSK intensity of IX (Destructive), leaving more than 5,700 dead and 37,000 injured.[21][22] Junehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=7 edit *June 3 – Montenegro declares independence after a May 21 referendum. Two days later, the republic of Serbia and Montenegro formed in 2003 collapses, leaving Serbia as the successor country.[23][24] *June 9 – July 9 – The 2006 FIFA World Cup takes place in Germany;[25] which is won by Italy.[26] *June 28 **Israel launches an offensive in the Gaza Strip in response to rocketfire by Hamas into Israeli territory.[27] **The United States Armed Forces withdraws its forces in Iceland, thereby disbanding the Iceland Defense Force.[28] Julyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=8 edit *July 1 – The Qinghai–Tibet railway launches a trial operation, making Tibet the last province-level entity of China to have a conventional railway.[29] *July 6 – The Nathu La pass between India and China, sealed during the Sino-Indian War, re-opens for trade after 44 years.[30] *July 11 – A series of seven bomb blasts hits the city of Mumbai, India, killing more than 200 people.[31] *July 12 – Israeli troops invade Lebanon in response to Hezbollah kidnapping two Israeli soldiers and killing three others. Hezbollah declares open war against Israel two days later.[32] Augusthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=9 edit *August 22 – Pulkovo Aviation Enterprise Flight 612 crashes near the Russian border in Ukraine, killing all 170 people on board.[33] *August 24 – The International Astronomical Union defines 'planet' at its 26th General Assembly, demoting Pluto to the status of dwarf planet more than 70 years after its discovery.[34] Septemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=10 edit *September 19 – The Royal Thai Army overthrows the government of Prime Minister Thaksin Shinawatra in a coup d'état.[35] *September 29 – Gol Transportes Aéreos Flight 1907 collides with a business jet over the Amazon rainforest, killing all 154 on board the former.[36] Octoberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=11 edit *October 6 – Fredrik Reinfeldt replaces Göran Persson as Prime Minister of Sweden. *October 9 – North Korea claims to have conducted its first-ever nuclear test.[37] *October 13 – South Korean Ban Ki-moon is elected as the new Secretary-General of the United Nations, succeedingKofi Annan.[38] Novemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=12 edit *November 2 – No. 5, 1948 by Jackson Pollock becomes the most expensive painting after it is sold privately for $140 million.[39] *November 5 – Former President of Iraq Saddam Hussein is sentenced to death by hanging by the Iraqi Special Tribunal. He is executed for crimes against humanity on December 30.[40] *November 12 – The breakaway state of South Ossetia holds a referendum on independence from Georgia.[41] *November 23 – A series of car bombs and mortar attacks in Sadr City, Baghdad, kills at least 215 people and injure 257 other people.[42] Decemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=13 edit *December 5 – The military seizes power in Fiji, in a coup d'état led by Commodore Frank Bainimarama.[43] *December 11 – Felipe Calderón sends the Mexican military to combat the drug cartels and put down the violence in the state of Michoacán, initiating the Mexican Drug War.[44] *December 24 – Ethiopia admits its troops have intervened in Somalia.[45] *December 26 – An oil pipeline explodes in Nigeria's commercial capital, Lagos, killing at least 200 people.[46] *December 29 – UK settles its Anglo-American loan, post-WWII loan debt. Birthshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=14 edit *January 27 – Kim Su-an, South Korean actress *March 12 – Lee Re, South Korean child actress *June 23 – Lee Chae-mi, South Korean actress *June 25 – Mckenna Grace, American actress *July 25 – Konomi Watanabe, Japanese actress *September 6 – Prince Hisahito of Akishino, Japanese prince *October 5 – Jacob Tremblay, Canadian actor *November 16 – Mason Ramsey, American singer Deathshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=15 edit Januaryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=16 edit Main article: Deaths in January 2006 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Studio_publicity_Shelley_Winters.jpg Shelley Winters *January 3 – Bill Skate, 5th Prime Minister of Papua New Guinea (b. 1953) *January 4 – Maktoum bin Rashid Al Maktoum, 3rd Prime Minister of the United Arab Emirates (b. 1943) *January 6 – Lou Rawls, African-American singer (b. 1933) *January 7 – Heinrich Harrer, Austrian mountaineer, explorer and author (b. 1912) *January 14 – Shelley Winters, American actress (b. 1920) *January 15 – Jaber Al-Ahmad Al-Sabah, 13th Emir of Kuwait (b. 1926) *January 19 **Anthony Franciosa, American actor (b. 1928) **Wilson Pickett, American singer (b. 1941) *January 21 – Ibrahim Rugova, Kosovar writer, scholar and political leader (b. 1944) *January 24 – Chris Penn, American actor (b. 1965) *January 27 – Johannes Rau, 8th President of Germany (b. 1931) *January 30 – Coretta Scott King, American civil rights activist (b. 1927) Februaryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=17 edit Main article: Deaths in February 2006 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Betty_Friedan_1960.jpg Betty Friedan https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Don_Knotts_Barney_Fife_1966.JPG Don Knotts *February 4 – Betty Friedan, American feminist, activist, and writer (b. 1921) *February 8 – Akira Ifukube, Japanese classical music/film composer (b. 1914) *February 10 – J Dilla, American music producer (b. 1974) *February 12 – Peter Benchley, American writer (b. 1940) *February 13 – P. F. Strawson, English philosopher (b. 1919) *February 15 – Sun Yun-suan, 10th Premier of the Republic of China (b. 1913) *February 18 – Sirr Al-Khatim Al-Khalifa, 5th Prime Minister of Sudan (b. 1919) *February 21 – Mirko Marjanović, 63rd Prime Minister of Serbia (b. 1937) *February 22 – Said Mohamed Djohar, 2-Time President of the Comoros (b. 1918) *February 23 – Telmo Zarra, Spanish footballer (b. 1921) *February 24 **Don Knotts, American actor and comedian (b. 1924) **Dennis Weaver, American actor (b. 1924) *February 28 – Owen Chamberlain, American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1920) Marchhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=18 edit Main article: Deaths in March 2006 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Stevan_Kragujevic,_Slobodan_Milosevic,_portret.jpg Slobodan Milošević https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Lennart_Meri_1998.jpg Lennart Meri *March 1 **Harry Browne, American writer and politician (b. 1933) **Peter Osgood, English footballer (b. 1947) *March 6 – Dana Reeve, American actress (b. 1961) *March 7 – Gordon Parks, American photographer (b. 1912) *March 9 – John Profumo, British politician (b. 1915) *March 11 – Slobodan Milošević, 3rd President of Serbia (b. 1941) *March 13 **Jimmy Johnstone, Scottish footballer (b. 1944) **Maureen Stapleton, American actress (b. 1925) *March 14 – Lennart Meri, 2nd President of Estonia (b. 1929) *March 15 – Georgios Rallis, Prime Minister of Greece (b. 1918) *March 17 – Bob Papenbrook, American voice actor (b. 1955) *March 25 **Rocío Dúrcal, Spanish singer and actress (b. 1944) **Richard Fleischer, American film director (b. 1916) *March 27 – Stanisław Lem, Polish writer (b. 1921) *March 28 – Caspar Weinberger, 15th United States Secretary of Defense (b. 1917) Aprilhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=19 edit Main article: Deaths in April 2006 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:JohnKennethGalbraithOWI.jpg John Kenneth Galbraith *April 5 – Gene Pitney, American singer (b. 1941) *April 8 – Gerard Reve, Dutch author (b. 1923) *April 11 – Proof, American rapper (D12) (b. 1973) *April 21 – Telê Santana, Brazilian footballer and coach (b. 1931) *April 23 – Alida Valli, Italian actress (b. 1921) *April 24 – Brian Labone, English footballer (b. 1940) *April 25 – Jane Jacobs, American-born Canadian writer and activist (b. 1916) *April 29 – John Kenneth Galbraith, Canadian economist (b. 1908) Mayhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=20 edit Main article: Deaths in May 2006 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Floyd_Patterson_1962.jpg Floyd Patterson *May 3 – Karel Appel, Dutch painter (b. 1921) *May 6 – Shigeru Kayano, Japanese activist (b. 1926) *May 11 – Floyd Patterson, American boxer (b. 1935) *May 12 – Hussein Maziq, Prime Minister of Libya (b. 1918) *May 13 – Jaroslav Pelikan, American historian (b. 1923) *May 14 – Robert Bruce Merrifield, American biochemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1921) *May 22 – Lee Jong-wook, Korean Director-General of the World Health Organisation (b. 1945) *May 23 – Lloyd Bentsen, American politician (b. 1921) *May 24 – Eric Bedser, English cricketer (b. 1918) *May 25 – Desmond Dekker, Jamaican singer and songwriter (b. 1941) *May 26 – Édouard Michelin, French businessman (b. 1963) *May 30 – Shohei Imamura, Japanese film director (b. 1926) *May 31 – Raymond Davis Jr., American chemist and physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1914) Junehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=21 edit Main article: Deaths in June 2006 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Billy_Preston.jpg Billy Preston https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Bussunda_AgBrasil.jpg Bussunda *June 1 – Rocío Jurado, Spanish singer (b. 1946) *June 6 – Billy Preston, American artist and musician (b. 1946) *June 7 – Abu Musab al-Zarqawi, Jordanian militant (b. 1966) *June 12 – György Ligeti, Hungarian composer (b. 1923) *June 13 – Charles Haughey, 7th Taoisearch of Ireland (b. 1925) *June 17 – Bussunda, Brazilian comedian (b. 1962) *June 23 – Aaron Spelling, American television producer (b. 1923) Julyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=22 edit Main article: Deaths in July 2006 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:June_Allyson-publicity.jpg June Allyson *July 1 – Ryutaro Hashimoto, 53rd Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1937) *July 5 **Gert Fredriksson, Swedish kayaker (b. 1919) **Kenneth Lay, American businessman (b. 1942) *July 7 **Syd Barrett, English singer, songwriter, and guitarist (b. 1946) **Elias Hrawi, 9th President of Lebanon (b. 1925) *July 8 – June Allyson, American actress (b. 1917) *July 10 – Shamil Basayev, Chechen rebel (b. 1965) *July 13 – Red Buttons, American actor and comedian (b. 1919) *July 17 – Mickey Spillane, American writer (b. 1918) *July 19 – Jack Warden, American actor (b. 1920) *July 20 – Ted Grant, British politician (b. 1913) *July 21 – Ta Mok, Cambodian military leader (b. 1926) *July 28 – David Gemmell, British author (b. 1948) *July 30 – Murray Bookchin, American libertarian socialist (b. 1921) Augusthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=23 edit Main article: Deaths in August 2006 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:James_van_Allen.jpg James Van Allen https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Alfredo_Stroessner2.jpg Alfredo Stroessner https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Glenn_Ford_-_1955.jpg Glenn Ford https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Necip_Mahfuz.jpg Naguib Mahfouz *August 3 **Arthur Lee, American musician (b. 1945) **Elisabeth Schwarzkopf, German-born soprano (b. 1915) *August 9 – James Van Allen, American physicist (b. 1914) *August 15 **Te Atairangikaahu, Maori queen (b. 1931) **Faas Wilkes, former Dutch football player (b. 1923) *August 16 – Alfredo Stroessner, 42nd President of Paraguay (b. 1912) *August 19 – Óscar Míguez, Uruguayan football player (b. 1927) *August 20 – Joe Rosenthal, American photographer (b. 1911) *August 21 **Bismillah Khan, Indian musician (b. 1916) **S. Yizhar, Israeli writer (b. 1916) *August 23 – Maynard Ferguson, Canadian musician and bandleader (b. 1928) *August 25 – Noor Hassanali, 2nd President of Trinidad and Tobago (b. 1918) *August 26 – Rainer Barzel, German politician (b. 1924) *August 27 – Hrishikesh Mukherjee, Indian filmmaker (b. 1922) *August 30 **Glenn Ford, Canadian actor (b. 1916) **Naguib Mahfouz, Egyptian Nobel writer (b. 1911) Septemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=24 edit Main article: Deaths in September 2006 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Bob_Mathias_1952.jpg Bob Mathias https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Steve_Irwin.jpg Steve Irwin *September 1 – György Faludy, Hungarian poet (b. 1910) *September 2 – Bob Mathias, American athlete (b. 1930) *September 4 **Giacinto Facchetti, Italian footballer (b. 1942) **Steve Irwin, Australian environmentalist and television personality (b. 1962) *September 10 **Daniel Wayne Smith, American actor (b. 1986) **Tāufaʻāhau Tupou IV, 4th King of Tonga (b. 1918) *September 11 – Joachim Fest, German historian and journalist (b. 1926) *September 14 – Mickey Hargitay, Hungarian-born actor and bodybuilder (b. 1926) *September 15 – Oriana Fallaci, Italian journalist (b. 1929) *September 16 – Pablo Santos, Mexican actor (b. 1987) *September 23 – Malcolm Arnold, English composer (b. 1921) *September 26 **Byron Nelson, American golfer (b. 1912) **Iva Toguri D'Aquino, American propagandist for Japan in World War II (b. 1916) Octoberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=25 edit Main article: Deaths in October 2006 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:PW_Botha_1962.jpg P. W. Botha *October 4 – Tom Bell, English actor (b. 1933) *October 7 – Anna Politkovskaya, American-born Russian journalist (b. 1958) *October 9 – Paul Hunter, British snooker player (b. 1978) *October 11 – Cory Lidle, American baseball player (b. 1972) *October 16 – Valentín Paniagua, President of Peru (b. 1936) *October 20 – Jane Wyatt, American actress (b. 1910) *October 22 – Choi Kyu-hah, 4th President of South Korea (b. 1919) *October 27 – Ghulam Ishaq Khan, Pakistani civil servant and 7th President of Pakistan (b. 1915) *October 28 **Red Auerbach, American basketball coach and official (b. 1917) **Trevor Berbick, Jamaican boxer (b. 1955) *October 30 – Clifford Geertz, American anthropologist (b. 1926) *October 31 – P. W. Botha, former State President of South Africa (b. 1916) Novemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=26 edit Main article: Deaths in November 2006 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Jack_Palance_-_1954.jpg Jack Palance https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Ferenc_Pusk%C3%A1s.jpg Ferenc Puskás https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Robert_Altman_-_1983.jpg Robert Altman *November 1 **Adrienne Shelly, American actress & director (b. 1966) **William Styron, American writer (b. 1925) *November 3 – Paul Mauriat, French musician (b. 1925) *November 5 – Bülent Ecevit, Turkish politician, poet, writer and journalist, Prime Minister of Turkey (b. 1925) *November 8 – Basil Poledouris, American composer (b. 1945) *November 10 – Jack Palance, American actor (b. 1919) *November 15 – Ana Carolina Reston, Brazilian fashion model (b. 1985) *November 16 – Milton Friedman, American Nobel economist (b. 1912) *November 17 **Ruth Brown, American singer (b. 1928) **Ferenc Puskás, Hungarian footballer (b. 1927) *November 20 – Robert Altman, American film director (b. 1925) *November 21 **Pierre Amine Gemayel, Lebanese politician (b. 1972) **Hassan Gouled Aptidon, 1st President of Djibouti (b. 1916) *November 22 – Frances Rutherford, New Zealand artist (b. 1912) *November 23 **Alexander Litvinenko, Russian-born spy (b. 1962) **Philippe Noiret, French actor (b. 1930) **Anita O'Day, American singer (b. 1919) Decemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=27 edit Main article: Deaths in December 2006 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:PeterBoyleRetouched1978.jpg Peter Boyle https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:James_Brown_Live_Hamburg_1973_1702730029.jpg James Brown https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Gerald_Ford.jpg Gerald Ford https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Iraq,_Saddam_Hussein_(222).jpg Saddam Hussein *December 1 – Claude Jade, French actress (b. 1948) *December 5 – David Bronstein, Soviet Union chess grandmaster (b. 1924) *December 7 – Jeane Kirkpatrick, American political theorist and U.N. ambassador (b. 1926) *December 10 – Augusto Pinochet, 31st President of Chile (b. 1915) *December 12 **Paul Arizin, American basketball player (b. 1928) **Peter Boyle, American actor (b. 1935) *December 14 – Ahmet Ertegün, Turkish record executive (b. 1923) *December 15 – Clay Regazzoni, Swiss race car driver (b. 1939) *December 16 – Marjorie F. Lambert, American archaeologist, anthropologist (b. 1908) *December 18 – Joseph Barbera, American animator (b. 1911) *December 21 – Saparmurat Niyazov, 1st President of Turkmenistan (b. 1940) *December 25 – James Brown, American singer (b. 1933) *December 26 – Gerald Ford, American politician, 38th President of the United States (b. 1913) *December 30 – Saddam Hussein, 5th President of Iraq (b. 1937) Nobel Prizeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=28 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Nobel_medal.png *Chemistry – Roger D. Kornberg. *Economics – Edmund Phelps. *Literature – Orhan Pamuk. *Peace – Muhammad Yunus and the Grameen Bank. *Physics – John C. Mather, and George F. Smoot. *Physiology or Medicine – Andrew Z. Fire, and Craig C. Mello. New English words and termshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=29 edit *''agender'' *''bucket list'' *''crowdfunding'' *''crowdsourcing'' *''Eris'' *''hypermiling'' *''mumblecore'' *''sizzle reel'' *''ski cross''[47] See alsohttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=30 edit *2000s portal Referenceshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2006&action=edit&section=31 edit #'^' "International Years proclaimed by the United Nations General Assembly". UNESCO. Archived from the original on October 1, 2008. Retrieved 2008-10-12. #'^' Dejevsky, Mary (2009-01-03). "Mary Dejevsky: Russia has good reason for what it is doing. Why do we have to keep demonizing it?". The Independent. London. Retrieved 2009-07-05. #'^' Huggler, Justin (2006-01-13). "Hundreds killed as Haj pilgrims rush to stone the devil". The Independent. London. Retrieved 2009-07-06. #'^' "What is the Islamic hajj?". CBC News. 2006-01-12. Retrieved 2009-07-06. It's the same place where 362 people died in a stampede on Jan. 12, 2006 #'^' "Stardust Container in Almost Perfect Condition". Fox News. Associated Press. 2006-01-17. Retrieved 2009-07-06. #'^' "New Horizons". jhuapl.edu. Retrieved November 25, 2015. #'^' "Relatives Trash Company Offices After Red Sea Disaster". Fox News. Associated Press. 2006-02-06. Retrieved 2009-07-05. #'^' Associated Press (2006-02-10). "Winter Games open in Turin". The Guardian.ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2017-02-05. #'^' "Philippine Landslide and Flood Operations Update #7" (PDF). Red Cross. 2007-08-31. Archived from the original (PDF) on August 7, 2009. Retrieved 2009-07-06. #'^' Svoboda, Elizabeth (2006-03-10). "Saturn Moon Has Water Geysers and, Just Maybe, Life". National Geographic Society. Retrieved 2009-07-06. #'^' Mihelich, Peggy (2006-03-10). "Payoff high in risky Mars mission". CNN. Retrieved 2009-07-06. #'^' Roach, John (2006-03-10). "Mars's Gravity Captures NASA Spacecraft". National Geographic Society. Retrieved 8 October 2010. #'^' "OHCHR | Welcome to the Human Rights Council". www.ohchr.org. Retrieved2018-01-28. #'^' "Scramjet team 'happy' after Woomera flight". Australian Broadcasting Corporation. 2006-03-25. Retrieved 2009-07-07.[dead link] #'^' "Faster Than a Speeding Bullet: Guinness Recognizes NASA Scramjet". NASA. 2006-06-20. Retrieved 2009-07-07. #'^' "European Space Probe Goes Into Orbit Around Venus". Fox News. Associated Press. April 12, 2006. Archived from the original on July 23, 2009. Retrieved2009-07-09. #'^' Sterngold, James (April 12, 2006). "Iran celebrates uranium enrichment Experts say nuclear step means Tehran is serious, but weapon is years off". San Francisco Chronicle. Archived from the original on July 23, 2009. Retrieved 2009-07-09. #'^' "Iran says it joins 'countries with nuclear technology'". CNN. 2006-04-12. Retrieved 2009-07-09. #'^' Booth, Jenny (2006-04-21). "Russia backs Iran's nuclear programme". The Times. London. Retrieved 2009-07-09. #'^' Pearson, Helen (2006-05-17). "Human genome completed (again)". Nature News.doi:10.1038/news060515-12. #'^' "M 6.3 - Java, Indonesia". earthquake.usgs.gov. Retrieved 2018-01-28. #'^' "U.S. Military Joins Indonesia Quake Relief". CBS News. May 31, 2006. Archived from the original on June 14, 2006. #'^' "Montenegro declares independence from Serbia". USA Today. 2006-06-03. Retrieved 2009-07-25. #'^' Xuequan, Mu (June 4, 2006). "EU reiterates respect for independence of Montenegro". Xinhua News Agency. Archived from the original on July 28, 2009. Retrieved 2009-07-25. #'^' "BBC SPORT | Football | World Cup 2006 | for World Cup". BBC News. 2006-06-09. Retrieved 2017-02-05. #'^' "Zidane off as Italy win World Cup". BBC News. 2006-07-09. Retrieved2017-02-05. #'^' Butcher, Tim (2006-06-29). "Israel launches warning air strikes on Gaza". The Daily Telegraph. London. Retrieved 2009-07-25. #'^' White, Josh (2006-03-17). "U.S. to Remove Military Forces And Aircraft From Iceland Base". ISSN 0190-8286. Retrieved 2018-01-29. #'^' Olesen, Alexa (2006-07-02). "China's first train to Tibet conquers high-altitude hurdles". USA Today. Associated Press. Retrieved 2009-07-31. #'^' Baodong, Li; Shuangqi, Fu (July 7, 2006). ""Silk Road" rejoins at Nathu La Pass after 44 years". Xinhua News Agency. Archived from the original on August 11, 2009. Retrieved 2009-08-05. #'^' "CNN.com - India police: Pakistan spy agency behind Mumbai bombings - Oct 1, 2006". www.cnn.com. Retrieved 2018-01-29. #'^' "Hezbollah vows 'open war' as violence escalates". CTV Television Network. 2006-07-14. Retrieved 2009-10-09. #'^' Chance, Matthew (2006-08-23). "Russian jet crash kills all 170 on board". CNN. Retrieved 2009-10-10. #'^' Battersby, Stephen (2006-08-24). "Pluto gets the boot as the planet count drops".New Scientist. Retrieved 2009-10-10. #'^' Luying, Sun (2006-09-20). "Coup d´etat launched in Thailand". Xinhua News Agency. Retrieved 2009-10-10. #'^' "Passports of Legacy jet pilots seized pending investigation in Brazil crash". Europe Intelligence Wire. 2006-10-04. Retrieved 2009-10-10. #'^' "North Korea claims first nuclear test". The Guardian. London. 2006-10-09. Retrieved 2009-10-11. #'^' "Profile: Ban Ki-moon". BBC. 2006-10-13. Retrieved 2009-10-11. #'^' "Art Market Watch". Artnet. November 3, 2006. Retrieved 2006-11-08. #'^' "Saddam buried in village of his birth". Associated Press. 2006-12-31. Retrieved2006-12-31.[dead link] #'^' Danilova, Maria (2006-11-11). "Georgia: Separatist Vote Illegitimate". The Washington Post. Associated Press. Retrieved 2009-10-12. #'^' "Iraqi militias take fiery revenge for slaughter". Associated Press. 2006-11-25. Retrieved 2009-10-12. #'^' Xiaodan, Du (2006-12-05). "Fiji´s troops seize police weapons". China Central Television. Retrieved 2009-10-12. #'^' CNN Wire Staff (December 4, 2011). "Mexico's president pledges to continue fighting cartels". CNN. Archived from the original on January 27, 2012. RetrievedJanuary 27, 2012. #'^' "Ethiopia dismisses Somali threat". BBC. 2006-12-24. Retrieved 2009-10-13. #'^' Fouquet, Helene (2006-12-26). "Nigerian Pipeline Explosion Kills at Least 200 (Update1)". Bloomberg.com. Retrieved 2009-10-13. #'^' "Time Traveler by Merriam-Webster: Words from 2006". merriam-webster.com. Retrieved May 8, 2018. Categories: *2006 Navigation menu *Not logged in *Talk *Contributions *Create account *Log in *Article *Talk *Read *Edit *View history Search *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia *Wikipedia store Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools *What links here *Related changes *Upload file *Special pages *Permanent link *Page information *Wikidata item *Cite this page Print/export *Create a book *Download as PDF *Printable version In other projects *Wikimedia Commons *Wikinews *Wikiquote *Wikivoyage Languages 196 more *Afrikaans *العربية *Bosanski *Català *Čeština *Français *Nederlands *Shqip *中文 Edit links *This page was last edited on 4 December 2018, at 19:02 (UTC). *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.